vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Informants
Informants are NPCs to whom Information can be turned in for rewards. There are different Informants for each of the four types of Information. Some places in Telon will have all four Informants and others may have only one. {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:left; border: 1px solid black;" border="1" |+ List of Known Informants |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Kojan |- | Ca'ial Brael | *Arcana - Kaigan - in the hall of glyphs |- | Martok (-20, 13) | *Blackmail - Rexel Zender (46881, 35374, 8063) upstairs in Brelga's Pork & Ale tavern, east side of town |- | Tanvu | *Plots - Kaun Nightson - in the bank |- | Tawar Galan | *Arcana - Medeone Loamskin (13270, -73143, 421) on the eastern most beach near a set of mountainous boulders *Blackmail - Emiko Snowblossom (3507, -51761, 1268) Near the binding stone *Plots - Zrog (-16517, -53714, 6850) in the upper floor of the Tawar Galan Docks Tradehall, a tree house with red windows due south of the horse vendor *Trends - Nayaki (-8616, -87159, 1345) on Tanvu dock |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Qalia |- | Ahgram | *Arcana - Myxxel (-29205, -18042, 1820) *Blackmail - Tabal Estili (-36497, -11063, 1820) *Plots - Zevvia (-29918, -10879, 1820) *Trends - Pelak (-37084, -21601, 1820) |- | Hathor Zhi (-15, -10) | *Arcana - Fabeer Talvari inside first hallway to main building (-74354, 3564, -6496) *Blackmail - Bazeen Talvari inside first hallway to main building (-71825, 7331, -8808) |- | Khal | *Plots - Oro Mehr About one hundred paces East of the Bindstone on the Eastern outskirts of Khal. Two hundred paces South of Mina Zeya.(4789, -47067, 1285) |- | Lomshir | *Trends - Fessi Kalmir (23372, -10786, 7383) |- | Lomshir Plain | Dark Horse Racetrack *Arcana - Bharavi (-69576, 29994, 11347) in a building *Blackmail - Erdur Talvari (-60193, 24828, 11318) *Plots - Moeden Ullah (-74254, 26388, 11318) in a tent *Trends - Abaloun Gralkjay (-65865, 27851, 11318 ) at horse pens |- | Mekalia | *Arcana - Gergie Toyp (46167, 21438, 1356) *Trends - Xernex Kramanalox (46199, 21549, 1356) |- | Qa Riverbank (-12, -9) | Neamsog Bunkers *Arcana - Omalna Ayrop (-20541, 32214, 780) inside South Neamsog Bunker *Blackmail - Ariaha Kazduma (-27631, 8233, 46) north bunker, 2nd floor *Plots - Piekhu Wematmani (-34487, 4632, 348) in a tent outside the north bunker *Trends - Vhal (-27355, 3897, 338) in a tent outside the north bunker |- | Tar Janashir (-12, -11) | *Arcana - Avazar (-20413, -64301, 13350) inside the Wyvern's Roost Tavern *Blackmail - Gajsti Druta (-22157, -44042, 13336) inside the Angry Turban Cantina *Plots - Sarpej Ryncarreb (-15468, -38862, 13338) inside a tent east of Epproc's Loans *Trends - Kritiak (-12738, -55861, 13342) inside The Lost Pelican |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | Thestra |- | Bordinar's Cleft | *Plots - Khagin Ironheart in the Thunderaxe General Goods shop of Merchant's Hold, near the bank |- | Halgarad (-22, 26) | *Blackmail - Tashal (26176, 23722, 50030) a little west of the bind point |- | Leth Nurae | *Arcana - Talloan Aruspecil (8763, -59476, 66183) across the grand entrance to Arcane Sanctum at the eastern end of Leth Nurae. |- | Tursh Village | Tursh Village *Blackmail - Jimblie Meadowlark - in the kitchen of Barleys Harvest Inn Rindol Field *Trends - Jarry Summermead (-19000, 33256, 38292) - Rindol Field, about 50 yards West of the Mayor. |- | Three Rivers | Themnwar's Shield *Trends - Khazin Blackflint - (-3163, 65646, 44247) towards east end of shield Three Rivers * Arcana - Tumila Siyvandyl top of tower at Khazabatak bridge Blackmail - Jolee Swiftfoot (22602, 28737, 47564) next to well on hill behind Edson's Bed and Breakfast. (Western most house) *Plots - Hal Goodword (27414,28184,46919) east of Jolee Swiftfoot. Stands on the hill overlooking Star Lake, beside a rickety rocking chair. |- | Veskal's Exchange | *Arcana - Atearna Siyvandyl (-23544, -14365, 52381) inside Veskal's Mercantile *Blackmail - Dvannir (-26613, -8821, 51578) south east side *Plots - Strey Willems (-23882, -13889, 51578) outside Veskal's Mercantile *Trends - Kjiell Hjolnor (-33616, -9930, 51707) inside The Crooked Alder Category:Civic Diplomacy Category:Diplomacy